A Star is Baked RanmaSM xover
by MrsUkyoHabiki
Summary: Oh my! It's time to save Japan.


Author's Note: This was meant as a silly one shot fic but if anyone wants to  
  
pick up the story, feel free. Send any comments to MrsUkyoHabiki@aol.com  
  
A Star Is Baked  
  
By: MrsUkyoHabiki  
  
Kasumi walked up to Dr Tofu's clinic. It seemed  
  
to be empty so she let herself in. She wondered briefly   
  
why the clinic was always empty when she visited. Dr Tofu   
  
heard her entrance and came out into the lobby to greet   
  
her. However, as soon as he saw her, his eyes glazed over  
  
and he walked right into a wall.  
  
"Oh my, You are so silly." Kasumi laughed. She   
  
left the book she had borrowed on Dr Tofu's desk. Dr Tofu   
  
started talking to his skeleton Betty and Kasumi left.  
  
She liked Dr. Tofu but she wondered why he was so   
  
silly. Why couldn't he be serious just once?  
  
She walked home. She was humming to herself and  
  
smelling the springtime air. Then she heard a loud screech.  
  
A cat? She thought maybe Ranma had gone into  
  
Neko mode again so she went to investigate a the howl.   
  
When she turned the corner, Ranma was not there but several  
  
children were. They seemed to be picking on a small black   
  
cat. Kasumi took the cat from the largest of the boys.  
  
He seemed ready to challenge her then but she stared him down.   
  
He felt ashamed of his actions. He ran away and the other   
  
children soon followed.  
  
"Now now, poor little kitty." Kasumi said as she   
  
petted the injured kitten. The kitten seemed to have a   
  
criss-cross pattern of bandages on her forehead.  
  
Kasumi lightly removed the bandages and a flash of light   
  
made her blink. The cat jumped away from her and ran down  
  
the alley.  
  
Kasumi shrugged and went home to make dinner. The  
  
evening was as normal as it could be at the Tendo Dojo. Ranma  
  
and Akane seemed content to beat on each other in the Dojo while  
  
Nabiki worked on her homework in her room. Kasumi stretched and  
  
headed for bed. To her surprise, the cat she had helped earlier   
  
was on her bed.  
  
"Little kitty? You shouldn't be here. You'll frighten  
  
poor Ranma." Kasumi whispered as she approached the cat.   
  
The cat backed away from her a bit.  
  
"My name is Luna and we have to talk, Moon Warrior."   
  
The cat replied. Kasumi blinked.  
  
"Oh my. Should I get you some hot water?" Kasumi   
  
replied. It was Luna's turn to blink.  
  
"Um no thanks. We have a larger problem. Several people  
  
in the area have been attacked by negative forces and you are   
  
the only one who can stop them." The cat replied.  
  
"Are you sure you aren't here for Ranma, or Akane,   
  
or even Mr. Saotome?" Kasumi replied reluctantly. The cat flipped  
  
into the air and ,in a flash of light, a locket appeared. Kasumi  
  
picked up the locket. It was pink and seemed made for her.  
  
"Hold up the locket and say 'Moon Prism Power'" Luna said.  
  
Kasumi looked at the locket for a moment then held it up.  
  
"MOON PRISM POWER" she yelled almost instinctively. A gold   
  
and pink flashing light descended on her and for a moment she felt  
  
naked. Then she felt a silky smooth bodysuit glide over her as   
  
she seemed to spin in the air. The movements were natural and she  
  
didn't think about them too much. More lights flashed and she felt  
  
a short skirt wrap around her legs and she felt earrings appear on  
  
her ears. Her hair was clasped back in an elaborate ponytail  
  
with gold ribbons. The transformation was complete when a gold  
  
tiara was fastened to her forehead.  
  
"Oh, My." Kasumi said softly as she looked down on herself.  
  
"This is proof!" Luna exclaimed. "You are a natural moon warrior!  
  
Now we must look for the demons who have been stealing human energy   
  
in the night."  
  
"Well, ok. As long as we get back in time for me to make  
  
breakfast." Kasumi replied.  
  
Luna and Kasumi walked quietly and unnoticed from the   
  
Tendo residence. They walked down the streets of Tokyo.  
  
"Do you sense any of the baddies you were telling me   
  
about?" Kasumi asked Luna. Luna just frowned which was weird enough   
  
to see on a cat. They kept walking till they passed a bakery where   
  
Kasumi sometimes bought pastries. She saw a light on and took a closer  
  
look. The cooking staff was already there. Kasumi smiled as she realized  
  
that they must work night shifts to get the pastries nice and   
  
fresh for the morning.  
  
"We have no time to watch cooks." Luna grumbled irritably.   
  
Kasumi was about to look away when she saw an unfamiliar blond man  
  
in black enter the baking area. He held up his hand and black rays   
  
of energy seemed to emit from his hand.  
  
"Oh my. What is that?" Kasumi asked Luna.  
  
"The Negaverse! We must go in!"  
  
"Right."  
  
Kasumi burst into the kitchen.  
  
"Leave these nice bakers alone." She said politely.   
  
The blond man turned on her.  
  
"And just what are YOU gonna do about it." He replied.  
  
Kasumi looked to Luna. Luna mouthed 'Moon Tiara Magic'.   
  
Kasumi felt the tiara on her head and did what felt right.  
  
"MOON TIARA MAGIC" she yelled as she threw her crown at the man.  
  
At the last second he evaded her attack but he seemed to realize she  
  
was dangerous.  
  
"Baguetta! I choose you! Get rid of this pest!" The blond man  
  
said as he faded away. Kasumi thought for a minute that she had won   
  
the day. Then she heard a horrific screech behind her. She turned   
  
around to see a 7-foot French bread product trying to attack her.   
  
She ran desperately not knowing what to do.  
  
At the same time, Dr Tofu woke up from a horrible nightmare.  
  
He had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was wrong  
  
with Kasumi. He had to save her. He began to panic and his glasses   
  
fogged over. A bright light flashed around him and he found himself   
  
wearing a tuxedo. He ran out of the clinic as fast as he could.  
  
Kasumi, meanwhile, was doing the best she could against   
  
the bread monster.  
  
"Curse you baguette monster! How dare you take a delicious  
  
treat and turn it to evil! In the name of the moon, I will punish   
  
you!" She shouted. She ran from the poppy seed attacks of the baguette.  
  
But no matter where she went she couldn't seem to get enough time to   
  
try her tiara attack again. Then from out of nowhere a rose struck the  
  
evil baked good.  
  
"Where there is a lovely lady, there should be no evil.   
  
Especially not the evil of a foodstuff turned against us." a man in  
  
a Tuxedo declared. While the man had the attention of the baguette,   
  
Kasumi got into position.  
  
"Have confidence in your power, young warrior and justice   
  
will be defended." The masked tuxedo man declared as he disappeared.  
  
"Right." Kasumi replied.  
  
"MOON TIARA MAGIC!" she screamed as she threw her tiara at the  
  
bread creature. It exploded into thousands of bread pieces and then the  
  
pieces dissolved into white powder. The bakers seemed to be recovering  
  
from whatever the blond man had done to them so Luna and Kasumi got out of  
  
the bakery as fast as they could.   
  
As Kasumi was running, she wondered why she had felt such an  
  
attraction to the masked man who helped her. Usually she was not attracted  
  
to the hero type and she knew she had feelings for Dr Tofu. If only Dr  
  
Tofu could be as elegant as the masked man who helped her save the  
  
day....... 


End file.
